Life At Hollywood Arts
by MaggieBee21
Summary: Going to school at Hollywood Arts isn't always as easy as you might imagine. So follow the lives of our favorite HA students, as they struggle with friendships, romances, families and, of course, the teachers and students at everyone's favorite high school: Hollywood Arts. / Bade, eventual Tandre, maybe Cabbie later on
1. The One Where Everyone Annoys Jade

**Disclaimer: My name is not Dan Schneider. :)**

* * *

**AN: Sooo... I have no idea what this is. :P**

**There were ideas forming in my head and I wanted to write a funny, entertaining story that can go on forever and ever if I want it to. **

**So his story will simply follow the lives of our favorite HA students. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jade's POV**

"You did _what_?"

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend, who was -as usually- overreacting. While throwing books into my locker, I slightly regretted telling him about the three weeks of detention I had just gotten. But he would've found out anyway, so whatever.

"Would you chill? It's not that big a deal."

He shot me the 'What-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' look. You can tell that I get this look a lot, since I even gave it a name and everything.

"Not that big a... Jade! You can't just attack a girl in the library, tie her to a chair and torture her!"

I groaned.

"I did not _torture _her; I was only drawing some... things on her face."

"With a permanent marker!"

"So?"

It obviously was one of those days, where Beck would decide to act like one of my parents and lecture me for literally nothing. Except that both my parents didn't really care that their daughter drew some pretty explicit artwork onto Monica Summers' forehead – but hey, at least my parents are sort of cool.

I gotta give them credit for letting me be creative.

"Jade, this is not okay."

Oh boy, here we go again.

I sighed and slammed my locker door shut.

"Would you stop being a jerk about this? It's not like I've never gotten called into Lane's office for harassing other students before."

By now, I think he had given up on trying to make me feel sorry for my actions.

At least he was not stupid.

"Would you at least give me a good reason for drawing inappropriate things onto other people's foreheads?"

"...When did I ever say they were inappropriate?"

He couldn't hide the small smirk, which appeared on his face.

"When have you ever drawn something that wasn't inappropriate?"

Touché, Mr. Oliver, _touché._

.*.

*.*

"He's really mad at you?"

I was sitting with André at lunch. It was a Tuesday, which meant that the rest of our friends (Well, Cat and Beck, since I considered neither Tori nor Robbie exactly my friend) had their lunch break a period later than us.

I had to admit it was kinda refreshing only talking to André once a week. It's pretty accurate to call him the sane one of all those people. Well, as close as it gets.

"Nah. It's not like Beck is ever _actually _mad at me. He ignores me for a few hours, to _punish _me, and then that's it."

André chuckled.

"Why would you disfigure Monica's face anyway?"

I scowled.

"Well, I suppose that's what happens when I discover that bitch, who's hitting on Beck 24/7, alone in the library."

André was laughing now.

"Only you, Snow White, only you."

"Yap. Only me" I said dryly, taking a bite from my burrito.

"Lane mad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded, still chewing on my lunch.

"How bad is it?"

"Three weeks detention and counseling every Wednesday and Friday until eternity I guess."

"Well, that's tough."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's only in addition to my usual counseling lessons, to which I never show up anyway."

He looked at me amusedly and shook his head.

"And you are seriously complaining that Lane has it in for you. You're driving that poor guy crazy."

I snorted.

"Well, now he's gonna be more annoying than ever. He said that if I still don't show up to counseling, I'm getting even more detention. Doesn't look like he's gonna let me off the hook this time."

For a moment it looked like André was going to pat my shoulder, but then decided against it. Probably cause he knew how much I hated being pitied.

"Sucks for you" he said instead.

"Who cares" I answered with a slight grin "that was totally worth it."

Considering the nurses had to use different chemicals and brushes to get my brilliant artwork off of Monica's face, and I was allowed to watch the entire time, it was more than worth it. What's more, they still weren't able to clean her face completely, since it was a permanent marker, which usually is, y'know, permanent.

Looking back, it maybe had been a little childish and not really my style to use people's faces as a piece of paper, but it had been surprisingly satisfying.

We were both concentrating on our lunch now, as someone sat down beside us, and we heard a familiar voice.

"Am I really that awkward?"

"Yup" was my instant reaction, for which André tried to look at me disapprovingly, but ended up grinning instead.

Robbie, to whom the voice belonged, pouted. Oh god, a guy should never pout._ Never._

"What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be in study hall?" André asked, and Rex, who _of course _was attached to Robbie's hand as always, said something that sounded like "Ha!"

Robbie looked at his puppet warningly.

"Don't tell them."

"Tell me" I demanded, cause apparently something embarrassing had happened, and I loved to laugh at other people's misery. Especially at Robbie's.

"Nerd tried to ask a girl out in study hall, you can figure out yourself what happened."

"Rex!"

I groaned; there were only few things, which annoyed me more than Robbie talking to his puppet.

"Why don't girls wanna go out with me?" he asked and looked helplessly at me and André. Well, more at André than at me.

"Who wants to go out with a guy, who carries around Chucky?" I mumbled under my breath and continued eating.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just making fun of you."

Robbie quickly avoided my gaze and looked at André again.

"Help me?"

"Aw, why always me?"

"Cause" Robbie exclaimed "Girls _like_ you; you're funny, talented, handsome..."

I shot him a weird look. Had Robbie ever considered becoming gay? He'd probably have a better shot at getting a date.

"Have fun" I told André as I stood up to get away from this freak show.

Cause that was all the amount of Robbie I could put up with for this day.

.*.

*.*

"Jadey?"

Ugh, what was it with everyone bothering me today?

"What?" I glared at Cat, who had run up to me, just as I had been about to leave. _That _close.

"Could you give me a ride home?"

I groaned inwardly, car rides with Cat were annoying as hell. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her, she's actually somehow my best friend. But don't tell her I said that.

"Why?" I asked, still hoping I could somehow get out of this.

"My Mom usually picks me up, but my brother has been acting even weirder than usual lately and now she's having him checked out by that doctor."

"Again?"

The redhead nodded.

I sighed.

"Well, I guess I can drive you home."

...Aaaand that was when Cat decided to hug me and knocked us both over.

To my defense, I wasn't prepared. I'm never prepared for hugs, it's not like I'm wearing a huge sign on my head that says: "Free Hugs!"

I'm more like wearing the look on my face, which says: "Back off or I'll hurt you."

Cat never seemed to understand that look though.

And that's why we were both currently lying on the floor.

"Cat!"I screamed, shoving her off of me.

"Whaty?"

I groaned. She was pretty strong for someone who's barely 5 feet tall and just wants to hug you.

"Get in the car. Let's get this over with before you decide to hug me again. And kill us both."

She just giggled and ran up to my car, where she planted herself onto the passenger seat.

"Oh can we stop at Freezy Queen first?"

I had to resist from slamming my head against the steering wheel.

"Why?" I cried, regretting that I'd even gotten out of bed in the morning. I've always hated Freezy Queen.

"Cause I want some frozen yogurt!"

"But I don't!"

"But I do!"

I glared at her so hard; it was a miracle that she wasn't crying yet. Cat had somehow always been immune to my rudeness towards her.

I gritted my teeth.

"Fine... We'll stop at Freezy Queen..."

"Yay!"

This girl was eventually going to kill me. And not in a good way.

.

.

.

**AN: Okay, I feel like there are a few things left to say about this story: **

**I will try to write in everyone's POV, I'm not sure about Trina and Robbie though. I love them both, they're hilarious and lovable, but I doubt that I'd be able to portray them in a good way.**

**Also, they updates on this story will probably be not really regular, partly cause I'm on summer holidays right now, and we're going away for two weeks, starting this Sunday. **

**Also, this story will probably not really have an end, unless I write about their lives until they die, so I'll just keep it going until everyone (including me) gets bored. ;)**

**Please review and tell me if it's a good idea to continue this! You can also leave suggestions for possible plotlines! I'd appreciate it!**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


	2. They One Where CupcakeWoman Helps Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot. :P**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"Singing the frozen yogurt song, the frozen yogurt song, the frozen yoguuuurt sooooo-"

"Cat!"

I flinched at the sound of Jade's harsh voice, and stopped singing the frozen yogurt song for a moment. But it tasted soooo good!

"The frozen yogurt sooong" I quietly continued, giggling to myself.

We were still in Jade's car, it had taken us 10 minutes to get from Hollywood Arts to Freezy Queen, and now it would take us another 20 minutes to get to my house. Actually my house was only 10 minutes away from school, but Freezy Queen was exactly the other direction, so we made a little detour. Hehe.

I didn't care; I loved car rides with Jade. Even though she didn't really like talking to me while driving. I did most of the talking; it didn't bother me when she didn't respond.

"Thanks for taking me to Freezy Queen, Jadey."

Jade's eyes were glued to the road and her face was somehow expressionless. Told ya. She wasn't a fan of chatting in the car.

"Don't call me Jadey."

I giggled, cause I was sure that she secretly liked that nickname, she was just pretending she didn't.

Jade seemed kinda mad though and I suddenly remembered the trouble she had gotten into today. I hadn't even had a chance to talk to her about this yet! Was I a bad friend now?

"Are you mad, cause you got detention today?"

She took your eyes off the road to look at me.

"How do you know about that?"

"Everyone's talking about it. Even Sikowitz was talking about it today, while you were at Lane's office." I scraped together the last spoonful of frozen yogurt and put it in my mouth.

Yummy.

I love Freezy Queen. And people who buy me Freezy Queen. Therefore I love Jade. And I didn't like it when she was mad. Since, y'know, I love her and everything.

"I can put up with the detention" she said "it's just those stupid counseling lessons I hate so much. Seems like brainwashing to me. Thanks, I really don't need that."

She let out a snort.

I slightly bit my lip to resist from saying something. I'd been having counseling lessons with Lane for more than a year now. Every Monday, third period.

He was usually really nice to me, asking me how my day had been so far, how the last week had gone, stuff like that.

I like those Mondays with Lane, cause sometimes, when he couldn't fit all his counseling stuff into one period, he'd let me stay at his office longer and I'd miss out on my Algebra lesson. Yay! I'm not a fan of mathematics without actual numbers. Ms. Simmons, my algebra teacher, seems not very happy about that though; she once had said that I need every single second of her algebra course, even though I'm probably a lost cause. I'm not quite sure what she had meant with that, to be honest. I only had giggled.

Hehe. Giggle is a funny word. Giggle. Giggle. Giggle.

"Cat, shut up."

Whoops.

"Whaty?"

"Cat, seriously, stop giggling."

Hehe.

I love car rides with Jadey.

.*.

*.*

The name: Cat Valentine 007

Location: the kitchen

Occupation: the baking of dangerously delicious red velvet cupcakes

Wow, the CIA should seriously hire me as a secret agent or something like that. I could be Cupcake-Woman. Like Spiderman, only that I'm a woman and I'm not a spider. Well, Spiderman's not really a spider either, since he doesn't have eight legs, but you know what I mean.

Anyway, I was currently baking cupcakes, because my mom had called me earlier, telling me that my brother was okay and the doctor hadn't found anything concerning. Well, nothing more concerning than usual. And to celebrate I thought I'd do him a favor and bake his (and my) favorite cupcakes. Cupcake power!

I don't wanna brag, but I'm a really good cupcake baker. Like, the best. I bet I'm the only amazing cupcake baker, whose hair matches her cupcakes.

I was so lost in my thoughts about superheroes and cupcakes that I accidently made enough dough for about 50 cupcakes, when I only needed around 20. Oh well.

I guess tomorrow at lunch I'll cheer everyone up with a yummy dessert. Okay, probably not everyone, since there are more than 30 people in the asphalt café having lunch at that point of time, but everyone who asks me nicely. And Jade. Cause I'm pretty sure she won't ask me nicely. But she'll get one anyway.

I was struggling to fit all of those cupcakes into our oven a little, but I eventually managed to do it.

My phone rang only seconds after I finished cleaning my hands. That's time management, people!

"This is Cat! Who's there?"

"Hey Cat" I heard a voice through my phone.

I blinked, confused. "Who is this?"

"Um" said the voice "this is Tori...? Didn't you see the caller ID?"

"Ohhh! Hey Tori! What's up?"

Of course I saw the caller ID, but, you know it's like when you look at your phone to check the time and then seconds later you can't remember it.

...And I've never been good at recognizing people's voices over phones.

"I just wanted to talk with you about the project we should be working on."

Oh yeah, right! Tori and I had to do a project for costume design class.

"But I thought it wasn't due till another two weeks?"

"It's not" Tori whined "but I'm having a really hard and really mean algebra exam that week and I'll need to study a lot. So I'd rather get that project done soon."

"Kay kay!"

"So, can you come over right now?"

I nervously looked at my cupcakes in the oven.

"Not really... I'm sorry Tori. But there are cupcakes in the oven and the doctor said that my brother's okay so he's coming home and the cupcakes are for..."

"It's okay Cat" she interrupted me "I get it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Was Tori trying to say that I was boring her? Or that I was annoying? Didn't she like me?

"Nothing Cat, I understand why you don't have the time right now. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed in relief.

"Kay!"

"Bye Cat."

"Bye!"

I put my phone onto the kitchen drawer and sat down in front of the oven.

"Hurry up, my little cupcakes..." I sang to myself.

I hoped they hadn't heard me. How freaky would it be if they sang back?

On a scale of 1 to Sinjin, probably Trina level of freaky.

.*.

*.*

"Cat, we need your help."

I spun around immediately, facing whoever needed my help. Cupcake-Woman was always willing to help.

"Hey André! Hey Beck!"

I wondered what they wanted from me. It was the next day and I had just come from my Art class. I hoped it wouldn't take long, cause I had German next period and my German teacher hated it when someone was late.

André sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"See... you're a girl, right?"

I blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Didn't I look like a girl? What was he hinting?

"It's not supposed to mean anything" Beck quickly said "he obviously just doesn't know what to say."

He glared at André a little.

"See" Beck continued "Robbie asked us to help him with getting a date. And since we both don't really know if it's even possible for a girl to feel attracted to Robbie Shapiro, we wanted to ask you for some advice. Please?"

I looked from Beck to André and back. Hehe. Beck and back is almost the same word. Focus, Cat.

"Why don't you think a girl would like Robbie? He's really funny and kinda cute."

I giggled.

André's face lit up a little.

"Does that mean you'd go out with him?"

I hesitated.

"...No?"

Beck groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why not? I thought he's funny and cute?"

I bit my lip a little.

"He is... but... I'm kinda afraid of Rex. He's always so mean to me and..."

"You mean you'd go out with him, if he got rid of Rex?"

Beck and André looked at each other, while I found it pretty hard to catch up with all those questions.

"I don't know, maybe..."

"Thanks Cat!" they said quickly, André petting my head and then they were both gone.

I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go out with Robbie, even if he got rid of Rex. Cause knew how much Rex meant to him, and I wouldn't wanna take his best friend away from him.

And even though Robbie _was _funny and cute, he also was pretty weird and a little creepy. Or maybe that was just Rex and I was confusing them in my head. Again.

See, that's why I don't like Rex.

He's always confusing me.

.

.

.

**AN: Soo that was chapter two :) I hope you didn't hate it. :P**

**Anyway, I'm going away for about 2 weeks now, cause I'm on holidays, so there won't be any updates in that time. D:**

**But please review, cause I love reviews! :D They make me happy and I'll bake cupcakes for you, like Cat!**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


End file.
